skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: EoP: The Porky Invasion
In the Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy series. This story is supposed to take place after The Hidden Snivy. Previous: Two Insane Heroes - Next: A Deep Return Chapter One: Book Stolen!? It was the middle of the night. Three figures ran through the thick forest and up the ancient castle steps. They stood in front of Spyro's front door. "I'll go in." Noctisark struggled to get in front of Porky and Darkhowl. Darkhowl growled. "No, I'll go, you're too noisy!" Noctisark snarled. "That's a lie!" Porky held the two back. "Now's not the time for a fight! Noctisark, you should go. Look, there's a window, you should be able to open it. Oh, and if you can find it, get the dragon's iPod, would you please?" Darkhowl growled. "Why does HE get to go?" he said to himself. Noctisark flew off the ground and hovered above the window of Spyro's house. Slowly he slided it open and glided inside. The rings on his fur glowed in the dark, giving him a bit of light. Spyro was snoring, snorting puffs of smoke. Noctisark slowly made his way up the stairs and towards Spyro's desk. "Where is it?" Then, on the side of the desk, was sitting a leather-covered book. Noctisark picked up the book and held it in his mouth. Noctisark looked to the side, and saw Spyro's iPod. He picked it up and held it in his mouth with the book. He flew down the stairs and out the window, before handing the book and iPod to Porky. "Excellent! Give me a moment." Porky turned on the iPod, and deleted everything on it. He then stuck a cable into the iPod, and transferred something to it. Porky took the cable out and laughed. He handed Noctisark the iPod, who went back inside and put it back on Spyro's desk. He then went out the window and dashed into the bushes. "Let's get out of here!" Porky, Noctisark, and an angry Darkhowl slowly ran through the forest, with the light of the two moons shining below them. The next morning, Spyro rose up from his bed. He yawned and saw the sun making it's way up to the sky. Spyro jumped off the bed and turned on the TV, which was playing Mega Babies. Spyro screeched. "I THOUGHT I BLOCKED PORK NETWORK!!" Spyro quickly changed the channel to MTV, which was playing Teen Mom 2. A small tear escaped Spyro's eye. "I remember back in 2005 when they played Gorillaz music videos all the time!!" Spyro covered his face with his wing, he then changed it to Disney Channel, which was played a movie called "Zapped". Spyro sat for a few seconds. "Where's Mickey Mouse?" Spyro threw the remote at the wall and walked upstairs. He picked up his iPod and turned it on. He went into his music folder named "Gorillaz, Mother 3 music, Sonic music, and other garbage." Spyro looked, and saw every single song on his iPod was replaced by the same song over and over again. The song was titled "Green Hill Zone by Justin Bieber feat. Sanic". Spyro turned on the song, and the distorted version of the Green Hill Zone blasted. Spyro screamed and threw the iPod on the ground. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!??" Spyro shut the iPod off. He breathed in and out, before gazing over at his desk. "WHAT!?" Spyro scrabbled on his desk. "WHERE'S THAT BOOK??" Spyro screamed. Sparx angrily flew towards Spyro. "Would you please stop screaming!!" Spyro closed his eyes. "It was right here, I swear!" "What?" Spyro looked around all over the floor, just in case the book fell. "The book! Oh my Arceus this is the worst morning I have had in a DECADE!!" Spyro was right. Not in an entire decade has he ever had this bad of a morning. A decade ago, Spyro Duskshine was just a dragonet. As a young dragonet, Spyro had a love for many things. He collected Beanie Babies, and started to play a game called Neopets after he had watched Ignitus playing it. Spyro first fell in love with music whenever he would ride the carriage pulled by large dragons to dragon school. He would listen to the radio quite a lot. He had first heard Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz in 2006, as it was the most played song at the time. Spyro heard it when he had accidentally spilled his soda all over the carriage seat. Because of this, the song always reminds him of soda spilling on top of things. Nowadays, Spyro is on the internet more often and goes under the alias "Evilrainbow" . He is less active, and is always in his house on the internet, reading books, playing Mother 3, or listening to Gorillaz, trying to reclaim the happiness of his dragonethood. Spyro stood in front of his desk. His eyes had gone bloodshot, he stared at the empty desk. Spyro put his paw over his face and groaned. "I'm going insane, again! I feel like I'm going to have to see "Dr. Ridley Spiritkiller" again!" Sparx groaned. "Please don't remind me." - Porky sat on his couch. Noctisark and Darkhowl sat by him. Porky grinned as he ripped the leather covering the book's cover off. The title of the book was revealed. "HOW TO TROLL A SONIC FAN VOLUME 1" Porky grinned. He opened the book, and read the first sentence. "How To Troll A Sonic Fan Solution 1: Replace all their Sonic stuff with Mario stuff." Porky grinned. "This is gonna be fun." Chapter Two: Porky's House Invasion, Round 2! "WHAT THE PHAZON IS THIS!!!??" Tails screamed as he walked into his bedroom. Every single Sonic poster, every single Sonic plush, every single Sonic game, everything related to Sonic had been replaced with something Mario-related. Spyro and Portal Master Sackboy walked into the room. Spyro stared at Tails as he ripped a Mario poster off the wall and tore it to a million pieces. "Um, Tails, I hope you know that the Mario vs. Sonic thing ended in the late 90's. Nowadays, Sonic and Mario are in the Olympics together." Tails sighed. "You're right, I overreact too much. But who would have THIS much time on their hands to BREAK into my house, take EVERY Sonic related thing, and put Mario stuff! That's just creepy when you think about it." Sackboy scratched his head. "It's probably Rayman, he's been known to do things like that." - "I swear, it was not me!" Spyro and Tails pinned Rayman against the wall. Tears escaped Rayman's eyes. "I wasn't even NEAR your house!!" Tails rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!" Then, the door to the room swung open. "Time to go to the store Ray- WHAT IS GOING ON!!?" Spyro and Tails stared at Galaxy as she looked at Rayman's crying face. "They are blaming me for breaking into the fox guy's house!" Galaxy sighed. "Is this true?" Rayman snarled. "No!" Spyro snapped his jaw at him. "He's lying!" Galaxy sighed. "Rayman, follow me, please." Rayman slowly got up, and followed Galaxy out the room. Galaxy led Rayman to a closet downstairs. She shoved him in the closet and locked the door. She smiled and walked away. Rayman banged and kicked the door, he screamed and cried. Galaxy walked back into Rayman's room. "You kids should go home." Tails and Spyro nodded, and they walked down the stairs and out the door, where Sackboy was waiting for him. "Well, how'd it go?" Spyro smirked. "Great, actually." The three walked towards Tails' house. Inside the Snoring Tree, two fellows walked from the downstairs. "What was all the noise!?" Grand Minimus stared at Galaxy with disgust. Grand Minimus was the current king of the Teensies, and was a friend of Rayman. Behind Grand Minimus, was Globox, Rayman's "best friend" who was a blue glute, with a personality and voice identical to Patrick Star. "Yeah, what's all the noise?" Galaxy snarled at them. "Last night, I made up my mind." Globox scratched his head. "What is it?" Galaxy smirked. "I quit. I'm moving to Acornia, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Not many people knew, but the only reason Galaxy lived in the Snoring Tree was because she was hired to be Rayman's nanny, though many thought she was just a good friend. "Yes, that's right! I'm going to move to Acornia and never have to see you crazy people ever again for the rest of my life!!" Galaxy had a couple suitcases under the table, that she had been packing things in the night before. She levitated the suitcases in the air with her magic and dashed out the door. Rayman screamed swear words in Pig Latin while throwing himself at the door. Globox walked downstairs and unlocked the door, Rayman ran out, filled with rage. "I heard, everything. I'm so glad she is gone!" Globox and Grand Minimus walked towards the door. "We're going to head out to the store. You stay here and watch Twinkle, okay?" Rayman nodded, and the two walked out the door. Rayman was starving. He opened the pantry door, and saw a bald eagle plush sitting on top of his bag of Doritos. It wasn't any bald eagle plush, it was a plush of Vecoline. On the Vec plush there was a sticky note, which simply said "HELLO." Rayman sighed. "Claus must have done this." Rayman threw the Vec plush out of the pantry and stared at the Doritos. He then remembered Twinkle. A large grin appeared on Rayman's face as he walked up the stairs and into Twinkle's room. Twinkle sat on her bed reading. Rayman smiled. "Hey Twinkle, Globox, Grand Minimus, and, um, Galaxy, are at the store right now, so, can you help me with the barbecue?" Twinkle nodded and jumped off her bed. "Of course!" Rayman licked his lips as he followed Twinkle down the stairs and up another flight of stairs, leading to a balcony. Rayman turned on the barbecue and looked at Twinkle strangely. Twinkle felt uncomfortable. "Um, so what do we do?" Chapter Three: Unexpected Visit -One hour later- Rayman licked the last drops of barbecue sauce off his finger. He stared down at Twinkle's light purple fur that he had skinned off her and set on the floor. "Maybe I could make a scarf out of that." Rayman picked up Twinkle's ear he tore off and bit into it. Rayman looked to his right, and saw Claus, hovering in midair right by the balcony with his jetpack. Claus stared, his jaw dropped. "What, the, phazon, IS WRONG WITH YOU!!??" Rayman blankly stared at Claus. "What?" - "It doesn't make sense, who would want to steal the book? And why would anyone do that to your iPod?" Sackboy sat on the couch of Tails' house. Spyro stood in front of him, trying to think. Tails looked at Spyro. "Perhaps, Porky?" Spyro blinked. "I don't know..." By the time Spyro answered, Tails had already walked out the house and disappeared into the forest. Tails walked down the foresty path in search of Porky's house. There was then a rustle in the bushes. Tails quickly turned his head, and saw a patch of black fur sticking out the ferns. Tails walked slowly towards the ferns, and an Umbreon popped out. He stared at Tails and smiled. "Hello there." Tails backed away. "Who, who are you!?" The Umbreon smirked. "Name's Noctisark. You don't remember me? I was the one who led you and the other Losers of Prophecy to Malefor's palace that one time." Tails growled. "Stay back!" Noctisark rolled his eyes. "Stupid fox, I won't hurt you, I came out here to the forest to, recover, from the deaths" Tails stared at Noctisark blankly. "What deaths?" "The Commander, and Mother Brain. Stupid Claus killed Commander with his arm thingy, and the Mecha-Drago stepped on Mother Brain's neck, less than a week ago, actually. Say, perhaps, why don't you come to my house?" Tails backed away. "Never!" Noctisark flicked his tongue at him. "Oh come on, just for a few minutes." Before Tails could answer, Noctisark grabbed him and flew to the sky. The winged Umbreon flew all the way to Porky's house. He flew down to the front door and dropped Tails on the ground. "Come inside." Chapter Four: Mother Brain's Replacement Grand Minimus and Globox stood on the balcony. Rayman was laying on a chair, and Claus sitting in the tree's branches on his laptop, which was sitting on his lap. "I already told you guys, Twinkle took off into the forest, I haven't seen her since." Grand Minimus scoffed. "We told you to look after her! We'll have to send out the search parties!" The furious and old Teensie walked back inside the tree, and Globox followed. Claus looked down at Rayman. "Don't you feel, just the slightest bit guilty?" Rayman yawned. "No, I don't." Claus looked down to the ground below, and saw Spyro rushing into the forest. Claus scoffed. "Wonder what he's in a rush for." "Who?" "Spyro." Rayman growled. "I really hate him. He blamed me for breaking into that Tails guy's house and replacing all his Sonic stuff with Mario! Then, Galaxy locked me in the closet. Oh, and did I mention that Galaxy decided to move to Acornia?" Claus laughed. "I don't blame her." Rayman laughed. "Hey Claus, how can you be so relaxed when Porky has the Galactic Generator?" Claus had completely forgotten. "I...forgot about that..." Rayman sat up. "I'm gonna go pay Porky a visit. Take care now." Claus jumped off the tree branch and grabbed Rayman's hand. "Don't! If Porky has the Galactic Generator in his hands, who knows what he'll do!" Rayman scoffed and shook Claus off him. "I'll be fine!" Rayman walked back into the tree and down the stairs, where he walked out of the Snoring Tree and into the deep forests. Claus stood on the balcony and watched him. "Rayman, if you do anything stupid, I swear to Arceus..." - "Let me go!" Tails banged on the glass capsule he was trapped in. Noctisark laughed. "Oh wait until Porky sees this!" Noctisark ran out of the Chimera Lab and down the stairs and ran to Porky, who was sitting in the middle of the room in his mech, watching Teen Titans Go! "Porky, you're home! I have something for you!" Porky sighed. "Wait until the commercial break! This part is my favorite!" Porky danced in his mech as a horrible song with nothing but the word "waffles" blared through the whole house. After the song ended, it went to a commercial, and Porky ran to his room. He turned on his computer and went to his email. He typed an email to "ridleyspacepirate@whocares.com". "WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG REBLOG" he typed. Noctisark walked into the room, flicking his tail impatiently. "Come on!" Porky sighed and sent the email. He walked out the room and followed Noctisark to the Chimera Lab. Tails stood in his glass capsule, he snarled as Porky walked into the room. "Porky!" Porky looked over at Tails. "Who is this?" Noctisark smirked. "One of the Elements of Prophecy. A treasure with rarity that nearly rivals the Galactic Generator." Tails growled. "It's like I'm a diamond put on display to be looked at!" he thought to himself. Porky looked at Tails. "Not really digging the whole Elements of Prophecy thing, but I could use him. A replacement for Mother Brain, perhaps?" Tails threw himself against the glass. "NEVER! I would never join you!" Porky looked at Noctisark. "Give me a moment." - Rayman walked towards Porky's house. He opened the door, which was unlocked. He walked inside, and was seen by Darkhowl, who was sitting on the couch. "Who are you!?" Rayman rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I'm here for Porky, not you." Darkhowl smirked. "PORKY!!! WE HAVE A VISITOR!!" Porky walked out of the Chimera Lab. Rayman stood in front of him, smiling. "Hey, Porky!" Porky grinned, Noctisark walked out the lab and grabbed Rayman, and pulled him in there. "Perhaps, him?" Porky nodded, and Noctisark put Rayman in his own glass capsule. Rayman looked over at Tails, and sighed. Tails growled. "Don't look at me like that, house breaker!" Porky laughed. "Mobian, you are so stupid." Porky took out the How To Troll A Sonic Fan book from his pocket. He laughed as Tails stared at the book. "Porky, you son of a -" Spyro stood outside Porky's house, looking into the window. He saw Darkhowl sitting on the couch, until getting up and walking upstairs. Spyro slowly opened the door and walked inside. He walked upstairs, and peaked into the Chimera Lab. He gasped as he saw Tails in the capsule. His gasp was loud enough that Porky heard. Porky turned his head and pointed at Spyro. "Another visitor, I see!" Spyro snarled at Porky. "Let Tails go!" Darkhowl and Noctisark grabbed Spyro and dragged him out the room, where they took him to Porky's room, and locked him in the closet. Spyro scraped on the door with his talons and screamed. The two "Skylanders" walked back to the lab, where Porky was putting injections in Tails and Rayman. Darkhowl walked to him. "Is that baby Drago DNA?" Porky nodded. "It will start taking effect in only a few minutes. Perhaps, we can have two new Skylanders!" After Porky took the needles out and shut the doors to the capsules, he and his two "Skylanders" walked out the lab. -Twenty minutes later- Porky strapped Tails to a table. Tails struggled to get free, but the straps held him down. Porky attached a large black and purple arm cannon to Tails' right hand, similar to Claus'. He then attached a strange black metal mask to the side of Tails' face, which covered his left eye. It resembled Claus' mask, but with an entire half piece of it missing. The transformation was complete. Tails had become a Chimera. Chapter Five: Heads or Tails Rayman looked at himself in the mirror. He snorted and growled. "Porky gave Tails a really cool Claus-looking armor thing, and I remain unchanged!" Darkhowl rolled his eyes. "You're still a Chimera, though." Inside Porky's room, Spyro was still banging on the door. He managed to make it fall over. Spyro ran out the closet, and downstairs to the living room, where Porky was sitting in his mech, watching Mega Babies. Porky turned from the TV and smirked at Spyro. "Oh, you're just in time! My two newest Chimeras were just about to come out!" Porky took out the How To Troll A Sonic Fan book, and threw it at Spyro. "Oh, and there's your book." Spyro gasped. "YOU'RE the one who stole the book!?" Then, Rayman and Tails, now Chimeras, walked from the downstairs. Tails looked at Spyro, a small tear escaping his eye. Porky pointed at Spyro. "Kill him." Tails looked at Spyro, then at Porky. "No." Porky banged his fist against the metal glass of his mech. "Kill him!" "No." Porky sighed. "Darkhowl, will you get the mind controller?" Darkhowl nodded, and got the mind control device Porky used to control Spyro's mind a couple days before. Darkhowl handed Porky the device, and Porky pressed several buttons on it. Rayman smiled. "You don't even need to control my mind, I would love to kill Spyro." Porky pointed at Spyro. "FIGHT!" Darkhowl and Noctisark watched from the stair steps, holding a bowl of popcorn in their paws. Tails shot a blast of electric energy out his arm cannon at Spyro. Spyro dodged it. Spyro shot a blast of water breath at Tails, which hit him and made electric static flow over his mecha parts. "AGH!" Rayman smirked and punched Spyro in the chest. Spyro stumbled to the floor. Tails threw a handful of dummy ring bombs at Spyro, which hit him. "Ow!" Spyro got to his paws and blasted a fireball at the two Chimeras. It hit them and made them tumble to the ground. Tails got to his feet and blasted another electro ball out his arm cannon. The blast missed Spyro and crashed into the TV behind him instead. The flatscreen TV playing Mega Babies went static and fell on the floor. Porky screamed. "THAT TV WAS A VALENTINES DAY GIFT FROM SPARKY!!" Rayman's paw glowed a purple aura, and he lifted the large coffee table behind him in the air with his magic, and threw it at Spyro. It hit Spyro and made his crash against the wall. Spyro could swear he heard a bone break somewhere. Tails' once-blue eye had turned gray, and he blankly stared at Spyro as he slowly walked towards him. Tails aimed his arm cannon right to Spyro's head. Porky smirked. "End him." Tails stared at Spyro for a few minutes, Spyro stared back, nearly crying. "Please Tails, don't do this, you're our friend! I can't lose you to Porky!" Tails stared at Spyro, he looked into his eyes, before a tiny tear fell out his eye. "Spyro?" Spyro nodded. "Yes, Tails, it's me, you have to stop Porky!" Tails turned around, he looked at Porky. "You...you shall be the one who will be ending here!" Tails aimed his arm cannon at Porky's mech. He fired an electro ball, and Porky's mech exploded. Porky screamed as smoke from the mech filled the house. Spyro quickly flew out the door, and Tails propelled his two tails in the air and hovered above Porky. "So long!" Tails took off after Spyro, and they flew away from the house. Rayman stood in front of the smoke cloud. "Darn! I wanted to kill him!" Rayman ran out the door, and took off after Tails and Spyro. The smoke had finally cleared up, and Porky coughed. "Gahh! Now I'll have to find a new mech!" Tails and Spyro walked into Tails' house. Tails took off his mask and arm cannon, and threw it on the floor. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Umbreon!" Spyro sighed. "It's alright, you're okay now. But, you're a Chimera..." Tails sat on the couch. He picked up a hand mirror that had been sitting on his table. He looked at himself. He now had one blue eye, and one gray eye. "I'm just like The Commander, Leopardeon, and Fernstar now." Spyro walked up to him and sighed. "I will still see you as my friend, no matter what." Tails looked in the mirror again, and saw that he now had two sharp Chimera fangs sticking out his mouth. "Nothing will ever be the same." Epilogue Rayman ran inside the Snoring Tree. Claus had been standing on the balcony the entire time. Rayman ran to the balcony. "Claus, you will never guess what happened!" "What?" Rayman smiled. "Porky made me a Chimera!" Claus looked into Rayman's eyes, and saw that he now had one purple eye, and one black eye. Claus stepped back. "Wait, are you serious!?" Rayman nodded. "Yes, I am! I'll tell you everything later, but now I'm just like Fernstar and the Commander!" Claus slowly backed away. "You're creeping me out, seriously." Rayman sighed. "Fine, you don't believe me." Claus shook his head. "No, I believe you! But, I'm worried, you already are pretty messed up in the head, how messed up will you be now that you're, a, Chimera?" Rayman smiled. "I guess we'll have to find out!" Category:Fan Stories Category:Large Pages